Was A Puff
by ultimateanimechick
Summary: Koaru Matsubara has been gone for 4 years. And The other two PPGz and recently turned RRBz are exited to see her and are wondering things like, Where did she go?, Why did she come back?, and Why can she not stay? Koaru on the other hand now see's the Village Hidden in the Leaves as home instead of New Townsville. Has slight OC's... kinda...


TO HAVE BEEN A PUFF!

"Koaru is gonna come back to New Townsville!" Myako Screamed in utter joy to her roommates. After the Rowdy Ruffs turned good they hung out with Momoko and Myako. Koaru had left four years ago and was gone by the time they did turn.

"No way! You aren't trying to pull an old rowdyruff on me are you?!" Momoko was more than shocked The RRBz cringing as they thought about the one event that had tuned them. They may not have liked the girls at all back then but seeing them actually close to death was scary. Of course that was after Koaru left. The ruffs had learned that Momoko= Blossom, Myako= Bubbles, and Koaru= Buttercup.

"I'm not, see she Texted me and said she was gonna stay with us for a little while, but there's one more thing…" Myako trailed off rereading the text.

"Well…" everyone else in the room said angst in their voices.

"She won't be here permanently just long enough to get something she needs to done." A complete swap of emotions hit everyone in the room. "She says she is gonna bring her powerbelt. For just in case purposes" Myako just tried to lighten everyone's spirits.

~With Koaru~

Koaru thought on the bus ride to New Townsville would be rived with excitement to see her friends again after four years. But instead of that she was thinking of back home. Not New Townsville, she didn't think of that a home anymore. Now home to her was The Hidden Leaf. After living there for so long the bus she was on seemed like a deathtrap to her. The reason she left was simple. She got into a fight with her brothers and the Sharingan activated or was it in a fight with Mojo when the others were unconscious. It was probably the second one. But she asked what had happened when she got home. Her moms maiden name was Uchiha. Right there she figured out that she was an Uchiha who had inherited the Sharingan. Apparently she was strong enough to already be a genin and was put on a team. She met Anko sensei. And Her team owned the Chunin exams a few months afterward. About a year or two later her and her team took the Jonin exams. They did an excellent job in them and were promoted. Now she was on a mission by herself.

She had to stay low throughout this. They can't learn she is a Shinobi, by orders of Lady Fifth.

"Main Street, New Townsville!" the driver said.

This was her stop. She grabbed her bags, one willed with weapons one filled with clothes and a backpack filled with the other things she normally takes on missions. It has been a while, is all Koaru could think as she wandered around the city.

Her Phone started to buzz in her pocket.

'The RRBz are good now by the way, they also live in the same house.' Koaru read Myako's text three times to make sure she wasn't imagining things.

~Back with everyone else~

They all hear a knock at the door.

"Coming!" myako yells towards that direction. A few moments later Momoko and the RRBz are staring at a girl with her hair in the same slyle, lime green eyes, and wearing a bright green jacket over a white t-shirt and some strait leg jeans. Topped off with black converse and a powerpuff powerbelt with a green buckle.

"Koaru! It's so great to see you again!" Momoko shouted leaping up and clobbering her old friend in a hug. The RRBz got up and started shaking hands

'They weren't kidding they are really roommates now.' Koaru's thoughts raced with all the things they had done in the past. Though they had stopped. It was painfully obvious that something had snapped their heads enough that they turned. She studied her surroundings incase an enemy came here.

"We can show you to the guest room." Myako said her usual kind smile on her face. That girl wouldn't have it in her to hurt a fly. Butch offered to help with one of her bags and she gave him the cloths bag to carry. It was hard for Koaru to get re-used to the technology of New Townsville. Which was extremely advanced. Did the professor know that she was back in town, Koaru wondered as she was led down the hall by Myako, Momoko, and Butch. Her room was last in the hallway. This place used to be just Myako and her Grandmother living here, but now there was everyone else. Myako explained that her grandmother had to be sent to a nursing home because of her age. They all got to Koaru's new room. It was pretty plain, Myako said to feel free to decorate it any way that she felt within reason.

"you can just put the bag in the bed. 'kay Butch." Koaru's request was within reason and Butch did as told.

"all of us usually take a walk pretty soon, feel free to join." Butch said after the other two had left and he was now facing her.

"Thanks I will probably be walking around town, but I gotta see some other friends too." Koaru said remembering one of her best guy friends.

" 'Kay then." Butch said in reply to it but in his head the words were a little different... 'WHO?!' his head was screaming at the top if its lungs. But he just left it and went back to the living room where everyone else was. Myako suggested a walk and started to get up to ask Koaru if she wanted to go.

"I already asked her, she said she has to see some other friends for a little bit but we might see her around." Butch though he covered the basics of what she said.

"Oh okay then!" Myako said a smile to her face.

"Wonder if she's talking about you know who Myako" Momoko said 'THEY KNOW!' butches mind raced with the possibilities. Wait why was this happening?

"Don't you dare Momoko!" Myako must have seen the face she was making before and it was a time for her to be stern. "This isn't like me and Taka-chan!"

Momoko's smirk got wider as she planned something for when they saw those two together.

~Back to Koaru~

Koaru was lying on her bed waiting for the others to walk out the door so she could go to the skate park. As she lied there she went over the mission details in her head. It was a simple mission if nothing unexpected happened. She would just have to stay for a while to make sure it's done right.

She heard the door and realized they must have left, but to be positive she decided to lay there for a couple more minutes. If a big baddie like HIM comes she will help but anything else. The others can handle it.

**END 'O CHAPTER!**

**Hey I used to watch PPGZ and I can't find a lot of English crossovers of it and Naruto. Im gonna start a couple of new projects since my editors computer broke this one is gonna have pretty bad editing. I don't expect a lot of people to read it but hey what can ya do? Im trying here. Don't expect perfection.**

**ENJOY!**


End file.
